


One step forward and two steps backward...

by MyrJuhl



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Twincest – Not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this could be the story about Georg passing Tom on to Bill because Tom is new in town and needs a place to stay.</p><p>On the other hand, it could also be Bill being set up to getting the boyfriend that his friends strongly feel he needs.</p><p>Then again, it could also be a story of friends with benefits - only Bill and Tom are not friends and Bill wouldn’t know the term even if the words were tattooed on his forehead. He doesn’t quite know how to handle the new roommate that Georg tricked him into accepting due to a tight money situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step forward and two steps backward...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. No claim was made through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein. 
> 
> (I could have sworn I'd already posted this story, but if that was the case it's disappeared.)

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Hey? Wanna dance?”

Bill turned on his bar stool and checked out the umpteenth guy asking him to dance tonight. “Hmmm...” he said, not making an effort to hide how much this one didn’t match his expectations. His eyes took in the sight before him: Black cornrows, tight soft t-shirt, ripped pants a size or two too big. Brown eyes fringed with ridiculously long lashes and big portion of natural boyish charms. Definitely not his type. “Don’t think so.”

“Wow, I’d like to see you when you’re really letting down a guy,” the man said.

Squinting his eyes irritably, Bill barked to cut the scene short, “Bugger off, would you?”

“Why?”

“I don't like you. Look what you’re wearing!” Bill scoffed.

“Look what _you’re_ wearing!” the other man gave back.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked.

“Well, I’m not the one wearing all that black crap in my face.”

“Wow. That didn’t enhance your chances,” Bill said dryly.

“So I had a chance somewhere down the line?” the corn rowed guy smirked.

Bill shook his head. “A line so long we’ll never be able to tell where it stops.”

Shrugging, the guy stepped away and with a smile he said, “Well, have a nice evening all the same.”

Bill snorted in reply to nothing and turned back to face the bar.

A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Didn’t you get it the first time?” Bill snapped and turned back around so abruptly the person behind him lifted both arms to avoid a collision but only managing to spill the drink in his hand.

“Bill! Crap! Honestly!”

“Fuck I’m sorry, Gusti!” Bill gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.”

“Well, obviously.” Quickly looking over his shoulder, Gustav swiftly forgot the incident. “Who was it this time?”

Bill craned his neck and scanned the club, and then he found who he was looking for. “That guy over there who is practically falling over his own legs because of his stupid pants.”

“The one with the cornrows?”

“Yeah. And the smashingly good looking body,” Bill admitted checking out the guy’s torso from behind.

“He’s Georg’s friend.”

“Blaaaast!” Bill complained.

“Raaaather,” Gustav teased back. That meant that the guy would come over again and try to chat up Bill all over again because his access would be because of hanging out with Georg. A few minutes later, Bill groaned inwardly. The guy did come over shuffling after Georg.

“All right?” Georg greeted them being all smiles.

“Go away,” Bill said and got up. Arranging his Gucci bag over his shoulder, he ran his fingers through his smart short buzz.

“What’s with him?” Georg asked Gustav who nodded towards Tom.

“Oh! He’s staying over for a few days. Wanted to meet you guys before we headed home,” Georg said.

“He’s staying with you?” Bill asked Georg.

“Yeah, until his situation is settled,” Georg said and Tom nodded.

“What situation?” Bill asked even if he didn’t really give a rat’s arse.

“Living arrangements. I only have a one room flat. Not really suited for two guys. You, however, have two bedrooms, though...” Georg insinuated the rest of the sentence.

“How did I suddenly get involved... Oooh, no. Bullocks to you, you bloody wankstain!” Bill spluttered, but Georg only smiled wider and got that endearing look that usually made him get away with asking unbelievable favours nobody really wanted to give him.

“I’m serious this time, Bill,” Georg said. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Bill opened his bag to find a cigarette. Lighting it, he took a defensive stance crossing one arm over his chest sending daggers Georg’s way. Pulsing away at his fag, he rolled his eyes incredulously.

“You could share the rent. Tom’s got a job,” Georg added.

“Tom?” Bill asked, knowing perfectly well he would have to mean the corn rowed guy.

Georg stepped aside to produce his friend who looked at Bill smiling amusedly.

“No, Georg. It’s not gonna work.”

“You’re always complaining that you can’t make ends meet, Bill.”

“Brill. Fab. Bye Georg,” Bill huffed and breezed past his friends.

[ ](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/myr_of_tues_sted/media/Tokio%20Hotel/strjn_zpspp9ag8zk.jpg.html)

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

Driving home, Bill cursed Georg. Bill loved his space. His extra room was dedicated to his stuff and Bill had a ton of stuff. Clothes, accessories, shoes, suits, and jackets. Bill adored jackets. Working in a gentlemen’s clothes store had its perks with discount on the coolest stuff to get his ones hands on in town, and Bill loved those perks.

Stepping into his building, Bill remembered he hadn’t checked his mailbox that day. Pushing the elevator button, Bill used the seconds for it to come down to check his mail. There were a few bills and sighing, Bill slammed the box shut and got into the elevator when it arrived. Studying the first envelope closer, Bill frowned. Of course, it was the annual electric bill. Did he have an outstanding debt or did he owe money? He was never good at estimating how much he used on a yearly basis and usually spent more than expected. He tried to save energy and all that, but remembering to shut off an apparatus was more difficult than just letting it stay on standby.

Opening the envelope, Bill gasped when he saw how much he owed. The amount was due next month and Bill didn’t have that money to spare. Cursing, he knew he should have saved during the year. Should have – bugger, bugger, bloody puke already.

 _“Bugger!”_ The elevator stopped, and Bill got out of his daze. Opening the door to his flat, he got in and, dropping his bag and jacket, he stepped further into his place. Looking around, his eyes caressed his things. His couch, his comfortable bed. His music rack, the TV, his film collection. Mentally, he quickly estimated if he could sell some of it. Fuck no. These were his stuff. 

“Clothes?” Bill put the light on in the other room. The closet was stuffed with his favourite outfits. He sorted out regularly because it was so easy to get new things. But – right now - he couldn't really do without any of it. 

“Make up?” Bill shook his head. That was a definitely no.

“Shoes?” Bill bit his lip. This was serious.

Maybe if he slept on it, he would get a bright idea in the morning. He found that this was the best way to solve things. Letting your brain stew over the problem for a while and a solution would come around all by itself.

Quickly, Bill got ready for the night, removed his makeup, put on a T-shirt, and went to bed. Blissfully certain that he would find a way out of his economical predicament tomorrow, he fell asleep.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

In the morning, Bill groaned when his alarm went off and, fumbling sleepily, he made the noisy gadget stop wailing. Sitting up abruptly, he looked around the room and scratched his hair. He needed a shower and dragged his body out of bed and into the bathroom to turn on the faucet, and step under the hot water. Drying himself off afterwards, Bill put on a robe and went to the small kitchen to fill the electric kettle with water. Only when he was able to pour himself a cup of coffee, and sink his teeth into a buttered roll with marmalade, did he wake up mentally, too. But then his eyes fell on the bill from yesterday and his mood fell promptly.

“Crap...” No, he hadn’t come up with a brilliant solution to his problem while sleeping and Bill bit his lip. Losing his appetite, he put down the roll with a small sigh. Finishing his coffee, he got up and went to his spare room to get dressed. Standing there for a few moments, he sighed again as his eyes glided over his accumulated stuff, and then he neared his closet. Opening the doors, he quickly chose a smart anthracite suit and pink button down shirt to go with it. His short dark hair was already dry and Bill decided to skip hair products as well as shaving. His skin didn’t really appreciate being rubbed by a razor every day and so a scruffy appearance suited his mood perfectly.

Fetching his black and red zigzag Louis Vuitton bag, he transferred everything from the one he used last night and he was ready to go. 

Sitting in the car, he held on to the wheel for a while before he turned on the ignition and taxied into the street. After a while, he checked his watch and called the shop. 

“I’m there in five minutes. Get some coffee, would you?” Ending the call, he waited dully for the traffic to move on before he could turn around the corner and park in the parking lot behind the shop.

Locking the car doors, Bill walked briskly the way back and locked himself into the shop. Sighing, he went to the back of the shop and was greeted by Andreas, the shop owner, but who was totally smitten with Bill.

“What took you so long?” Andreas cooed.

Bill sent him a death stare. “Don’t start with me, Andi.”

“Oh, you went clubbing and met someone?”

Bill frowned. “You do this all the time!” Andreas had a knack for guessing exactly what went on in Bill’s private life without him even saying anything to prompt him first.

Andreas laughed. “Well? So did you meet someone?”

“Someone met me, and then Georg was an arse about it.”

“Uhu. And?”

“And nothing. Oh, and I got a fucking wonderful electric bill.” Bill went and got the coffee Andreas had gotten from the coffee shop next door.

“Ouch,” Andreas said with much sympathy.

“I’ll figure it out. Even if it’s due next month.”

“How much?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“How much?”

“Let’s open the shop, shall we”? Bill cut him off, brought his cup with him down to the shop, and put on his happy smile for the customers already waiting outside.

“Oh, and you look particularly spiffy today.”

“Spiffy?” Bill shook his head, but smiled nevertheless. He could have come dressed in a fish net and Andreas would still think he was being trendy.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“How much?” Andreas asked for the 10th time that day, and Bill was close to snapping at him. He was bagging an expensive suit for a regular customer and managed to see him off as cheerfully as possible.

“Thank you, and come again soon!” 

“So?” Andreas said, having the patience of a saint.

“So nothing. Get off my bloody back for crying out loud!”

“Well, you mentioned it.”

“Yeah. I shouldn’t have. Don't worry about it.”

The door jingled and in came Georg.

“Ask him, Georg,” Andreas said getting an angry huff out of Bill.

“Ask him what? I brought you lunch, Bill.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Bill said suspiciously and took the sandwich Georg had brought him. “Why?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

“Ask him how big his electrical bill is.” Andreas laughed.

Georg whistled. “How big?”

“Thank you, Andi,” Bill said bitingly. “€1,560. There. Happy?”

Georg laughed and folded his arms across his chest. “Well, _Tom_ would be more than happy to chip in, you know.”

“Really? That’s what I love about you. You’re an optimist. That’s what I wanna be when I grow up,” Bill hissed and stepped past them to greet a customer.

Andreas sent Georg a knowingly look. “Tom?”

“Tom,” Georg said. “He tried to smooth talk Bill last night. Chin wagging in vain... which was a huge mistake, since I was going to introduce them myself. Tom needs a place to stay. Bill’s place, preferably. But Bill spewed acid at him before I managed to do my magic and make him interested in Tom. Now he... really hates Tom.”

“You sure his name is Tom? I mean you barely mentioned it,” Andreas deadpanned getting a confused look back from Georg. “Anyway. What did Tom do?” Andreas asked.

“Nothing. He just asked Bill to dance.”

“Wow. World War III right there.”

“Bill’s overreacting.”

“Bill needs money. Our dear friend has to pay the electric bill already next month.” 

“Really?” Georg asked rubbing his chin scheming.

“You’re welcome. We should have the pants in blue-grey in your size next week.” Bill waved cheerfully at the customer and turned to glare at the others. “Wow, you didn’t exactly come across professionally standing there gossiping!”

Andreas sighed. “Sometimes I think he’s the boss and not me.”

Bill went to the register and took out a few bills. “I’m buying myself lunch. You’re paying. I’m broke.”

Andreas shrugged. “Buy me a tuna mayonnaise.”

“But I brought you a sandwich,” Georg protested.

“Eat it yourself,” Bill said, “and no, Andi. You’re filthy and not on my side today.” With those words, Bill left the shop.

Andreas shrugged again. “Can I have his lunch, Geo?”

Georg smiled and then stepped closer. “Can I drop Tom off here? I really need him to move out. Two guys in a one room flat are really cramping with my style.”

“Who is this guy?”

“He transferred from a huge fucking deal in Berlin to Hamburg. He’s an amazing designer and designs furniture and other modules for awesome shit and stuff. He just needs a place to crash until he finds something permanent. Mine is a really shitty choice right now. You know...”

“Riiiight. You and that girl you’re entertaining?”

Georg cocked an eyebrow, “What girl? Sure. Works for me. So will you let me?”

“Drop the guy off. I want to see him, too. Oh. Hold that thought.” A lovely lady stepped into the shop and Andreas immediately went to offer his service. Georg left not wanting to be around when Bill returned.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

Bill came back with his lunch, and went to the back to sit quietly and eat it while rifling through a free newspaper. The contents were really disputable. Nothing in that paper was the product of hard working journalists. Just reprints of hot topics found on the net.

“Someone’s here to see you,” Andreas said, poking his head around the open door.

Looking up, Bill put the paper away before getting on his feet. “Who?”

“They didn’t say,” Andreas replied and disappeared before Bill could ask more questions.

“Well, my break was up anyway,” Bill said to no one and went down to the shop.

Seeing who it was, he took a double take and then he put on a neutral expression before approaching carefully. “How can I help you? I may be assuming here, but our selection doesn’t strike me to be your style.”

“You’re right. It’s not, but I came because Georg said it was me who could help you,” the man said.

“Tom was it?” Bill said stalling time, as he tried to get eye contact with Andreas who deliberately didn’t look up from his task of checking some invoices they’d gotten earlier with a delivery.

“Yeah, and sorry about last night...” Tom added.

Bill lifted a hand. “Forget it.”

“Forget last night?”

“Forget whatever Georg said.”

“But he didn’t really say anything.”

“Let’s skip the filler of this conversation, shall we? What do you think you can help me with?” Bill put his hands on his hips and looked at Tom challengingly.

“Rent,” Tom said short and precise with a small smile.

“Rent?” Bill repeated.

“Tight money situation, wasn’t it?”

“Bloody gossiping cunts the lot of you,” Bill commented bitingly.

“Stop being a fucking drama queen. Accept the goddamn rent and move on for fuck’s sake,” Andreas cried out impatiently.

Bill turned half and glared at Andreas.

“Now!” Andreas glared back.

“It’s just money,” Tom said. “And a bed.”

Bill turned back. “Well. We’ll see about that.” Licking his lips thoughtfully, he supposed Tom wasn’t the worst choice. Although his clothes were really... fitting his body. Bill sighed in defeat. “You have €1,560 for me + rent?”

Tom smiled and waved a credit card. “Do you have the bill?”

“At home.”

“After you then.”

Rolling his eyes, Bill marched out of the shop with Tom in tow. Sitting in his car, Bill stuck the key in the ignition. Then he turned to look at his passenger. “Do you have a car?”

“Yes, I have a car.”

“Where?”

“At Georg’s place.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Bill asked.

“I start tomorrow. Until then, I don’t have a place to sleep.”

“You could have stayed at a hotel...”

Tom sighed and then looked at the other man. “Look, I get that I’m annoying, Bill. I don’t want to be trouble. I could have stayed at a hotel but at some point, I’m going to find a place for myself. It just didn’t work out in time. I’m sorry I offended you last night; I was trying to have a good time. How could I have known you weren’t?”

“I... You’re just not... my type, Tom. No offence.”

“None taken. So peace?” Tom offered.

“Whatever,” Bill said and started the engine. Driving home went quick enough. Not a word had been exchanged in the car during the few minutes it took Bill to drive home. 

Tom sat looking out of the window. He’d tried to turn on some music, but Bill had stared so vehemently in his direction that he’d slowly pulled his hand away from the radio. Now he estimated the short distance they’d just driven.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to walk?”

“Are you judging me?” Bill asked, squinting his eyes dangerously.

“Hell, no,” Tom said, but couldn’t remove the amused expression from his face.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

Once the car was parked in front of Bill’s building, he got out and waited impatiently for Tom to get out, too. As soon as the doors were closed, he locked the car and stalked towards the entrance. Tom hastened after him, trying not to annoy him more than necessary.

Getting into the elevator, Bill turned his back to the wall and stared at Tom who leaned casually against the other wall. 

“Do you have stuff?” Bill asked.

“Georg has my stuff.”

“Well, didn’t you bring any sleep over stuff?” Bill pointed to the backpack hanging over one of Tom’s shoulders.

“A few.”

“Ah,” Bill said and then paid attention to the door. They had reached their floor.

“Do you cook?” Bill asked, unlocking the door to his flat.

“A bit.”

“Better than me. You do the cooking then until you’re out of here again.”

Tom sighed but shrugged. “Whatever. It’s cool.”

“We can order pizza though. I have nothing in the fridge. We can shop tomorrow.”

“I’m not sure when I’ll be home. I’m starting tomorrow.”

Bill stopped and then he pushed the door open to his second room. “You’ll sleep in here. And this room is mine.” He pointed an index finger in the direction of his own room.

Flicking the lights on in the room, Bill had appointed his; Tom stuck his head in and frowned. Looking carefully an extra time, he then turned and went to stand in the open door leading into Bill’s room. All the fun things were in there. Knocking to get Bill’s attention, the tall suit clad man turned and lifted a pierced eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You have a lot of great things in here. A bed for one...”

“Your point?” Bill asked making a hand motion for him to elaborate faster. 

“My room doesn’t.”

“Doesn’t what?”

“Have a bed. Do you at least have an airbed or something?” Tom asked patiently.

Bill stared blankly at him, and slowly he said, “No. I don’t. I suppose we’ll have to share mine then.”

Tom coughed. “Share yours? You’re sure that’ll do?”

“I just said so. I hope you can handle that, Tom,” Bill said, concentrating on the sudden stressful obstacle. “I’m not going to minimize the other room and put in a bed for you. It’s a matter of a few days, right?”

“I might need to have a drawer if that’s not asking too much for my stuff.”

Narrowing his eyes, Bill said, “Don’t patronise me, Tom... what’s your last name?”

“I wasn’t patronising you. I was being sarcastic,” Tom corrected him.

“At least you’re honest,” Bill said. “Okay, I can shove a few things around to give you some space to put your stuff.”

“It can wait. Maybe we should order pizza? We’re not really getting anywhere arguing.”

Nodding Bill agreed. “Fine. I’m getting hungry from this ridiculous haggling nonsense. It’s really not...”

Bill’s eyes bulged and his body stiffened when his stream of words was cut off by Tom’s kiss. His full lips matched on top of Bill’s - soft, wet, and deliciously salty. Groaning Bill parted his lips and let in Tom’s tongue. Louder moans forced their way out between Bill’s lips as their mouths were mashed together repeatedly. Tom’s fingers slipped into Bill’s short-cropped hair, holding his head pacified as he marked every inch inside Bill’s mouth with a persistent slick tongue. Bill closed his eyes and allowed the kiss for longer than he should have.

Finally, he wrenched himself free and swallowed a few times before he pointed a finger at Tom, daring him to do that again. “That was not part of the deal. You can’t just grab people like that.” Sucking his lips to catch the remains of Tom’s flavour, he walked backwards out of the room fumbling to try not stumbling into any furniture on his way out.

“Fine,” Tom smiled and walked towards Bill, grabbed him under both ears with his gentle hands, and looked him in the eyes in an irresistible way that drew Bill into his personal space. Moaning Bill leaned forward and kept moaning into the next kiss that lasted even longer than the first one.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“So you’re boyfriends now?” Georg asked Bill. He’d come around the shop at some time because his curiosity had convinced him so, and his little deli shop always had a sandwich in spare.

“You’re off your trolley or something?” Bill pulled lightly at Georg’s long silky hair. “We’re just getting along fabulously. He does everything I ask of him and he cooks for me... us. He cooks for us.”

Georg smirked. “Well, I’m happy it worked out for you guys. So, are you going to let him stay?”

“Leave it, Georg,” Bill reminded him. “As friends, we’re still debating that issue. I don’t have that much space for whatever amount of stuff he has with all of mine there as well.”

Georg laughed. “No that is probably a huge issue. You could find a flat with an extra room... for Tom.”

“I can’t afford that.”

“Tom can, silly.”

“Can Tom?” Bill cut open a box on the floor and then carried it to the back, Georg following like he expected he would. “Why would I want to find a larger place? If we did, Tom could move out and I’d still have my own flat.”

Georg shook his head. Bill was so dense sometimes. “And you’d still be having trouble with rent. It’s a good solution for you. Besides, that’s what boyfriends do. They do things like that to accommodate each other because they love one another.”

Bill flicked a wrist at him. “I don’t _love_ Tom. I don’t _do_ love. I don’t _do_ boyfriends. He pissed me off most of the time yesterday and the day before at the club... remember? He’s my roommate. So far, he pays half the rent, and that’s the only thing I like about him.”

“The only thing?” Georg asked.

Bill stared at Georg’s distracting apron a few seconds and then he shrugged. “Okay, he’s got a nice dick.” Bill didn’t see the point in explaining the kiss. It only lasted a couple of minutes anyway.

Georg mouth stood agape in surprise before he responded, “You’ve seen...? Well that was random...”

“I accidentally stumbled into the bathroom while he was getting out of the shower this morning. Talk about awkward,” Bill grimaced. Digging into his box, he withdrew a handful of clear acrylic packages with ties. “Nice.”

“Why was it awkward?”

“I... had trouble looking away and it became awkward when he got an erection,” Bill said, waving a dismissive hand a few times.

Georg giggled like a girl, “No shit? Did you get one, too?”

“You’re terrible and you’re the one who got me into this mess.”

“I have a very strong feeling that you’re not even half as annoyed as you’re trying to let me on. And I never told you to look at his dick.”

Bill slowly licked his lower lip in thought. “Of course he wanted to see mine, too.”

“He said that? What is this? Kindergarten challenges?” Georg smirked.

“I liked showing my dick in kindergarten,” Bill said, winking.

“Bill – get serious,” Georg smiled. “Did you?”

“Georg! Have you forgotten that I don't even like the guy? Your wit is astounding. I’ve had smarter conversations with your dog,” Bill said, taking one of the ties out of the package and checked himself out in the mirror. “Nice...”

“Don’t offend my dog. I don't offend your dog,” Georg protested.

“I don’t have a dog, Georg,” Bill said and turned to look at him.

Georg looked like he was going to say something but Bill just laughed at him.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Bill?” Tom asked as he stood whipping a bowl containing whipped cream that was going into the pasta concoction he’d had going on the stove.

“Yeah?” Bill got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Taking in Tom’s backside, he slowly lifted his gaze to his shoulders, ending with the flex of muscles in Tom’s arm when he slowly poured the whipped stuff into the saucepan sizzling on the stove.

“Do you eat garlic?” Tom called out.

“Sure.”

Tom turned and smiled surprised. “Oh, hi.”

“Hi.” Bill folded his arms across his chest. “Smells great.”

“Yeah. Tastes great, too. You bought some nice stuff.” Tom smiled and Bill lifted an eyebrow.

“It’s your money. I just bought what you put on the list. You’re deliberately trying to make me gain weight?” Bill said. Then he shrugged. “And could you tell Georg to stop quizzing me about the whole thing? It’s annoying. I mean, we’re both friends of his, but it would be great if _he_ was able to separate the two parts of his life.”

“When are you going to clear that drawer for me?” Tom asked instead of answering, lifting an eyebrow.

Bill immediately lifted his own eyebrow and hesitated. “Dunno. Maybe in a week or so?”

Tom smiled widely. “So... you’re expecting me to still live here in a week?”

“Maybe,” Bill looked away from the annoyingly charming twinkle in Tom’s eyes. “How was work, darling?”

Tom caught the sarcasm but answered nevertheless, “Was fab. I got a male secretary. He blew me four times.”

“Cool...” Bill responded before he narrowed his eyes and looked at Tom’s smirk. “Oh, that was cute. You thought I wasn’t paying attention, didn’t you?” 

“Not at all. Still, work was fine,” Tom said. “I got a fabulous office, an awesome computer, and a hot male secretary who blew me five times.”

“Four,” Bill corrected and lifted his hand waving four gun metallic painted fingers that ended in one middle finger.

Tom snorted, “Still got your attention. I’m impressed.”

“Arsehole.”

“Want me to call you something obscene, too?”

“Go ahead,” Bill said expectantly and leaned against the doorframe.

“What category? Slutty or regular horny?” 

Bill grinned. “Oooh, game time. You’re such fun, Tom. I had no idea. Made a million euro deal today, because it seems like you can afford to treat me like trash?”

Tom stirred carefully in the pan. “No. It’s not that kind of a job.”

“I’m amazed you can concentrate on drawing all day while having your dick sucked,” Bill grinned and gestured towards Tom’s privates.

“Yeah. Me, too,” Tom sighed dramatically.

Bill smiled at him and Tom smiled back.

“So, you actually got a male secretary, huh?”

“Yeah, who...”

“...sucked you off...”

“...six times,” Tom finished quirking a brow.

“Wanker,” Bill said.

“I like your hair.”

Bill straightened up in surprise. “No, you don’t. I’m not even your bloody type.”

“I said your hair. Not you.”

“I don’t like your hair.”

“But you like my cooking.”

“Haven’t had any of it yet.”

“But you will in five minutes. This creamy substance will slide down your throat like...”

“All right, all right. I get it. You’re horny,” Bill scoffed.

“What?” Tom pretended to look baffled, but then he laughed.

Bill set off and went to the pantry. “Why don’t I set the table? You’re hopeless.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“So what did you do today?”

“Dressed gorgeous men,” Bill said and leaned back in a casual pose on the chair.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Oh, it is fun. I get a bonus... at some point... only it takes forever - and in between I get electric bills.”

“We paid that one last evening,” Tom pointed out before he forked some pasta. “Who did you dress up?”

“I don’t dress up men I just dress them. They’re not dolls. But I served a photographer who shall remain nameless because he cupped a feel when I took his measurements.”

“Who?” Tom asked and, to Bill’s delight, he detected a flare in Tom’s intense eyes.

Bill laughed and shook his head. “Okay, Nigel Barker.”

Tom frowned and shrugged.

“ _America’s Top Model_ Nigel Barker? The Brit?”

Tom still looked blank.

“Whatever. I was just kidding anyway, but I’m sure he would have loved it. He sure checked out my arse when he thought I wasn’t looking. We have lots of mirrors, you know.”

Tom licked his lip piercing and Bill leaned in over the table and lifted his fork. Some pasta was wrapped around it. Tom met him half ways and accepted the morsel. Moaning dramatically he said, “Damn I’m a fantastic cook.”

“You are. It’s delicious. Thanks for feeding me,” Bill said.

“Do you think it would be possible making a sentence without any sexual innuendoes?” Tom mused.

“What’s the fun in that?” Bill replied. Tom leaned over the table again and Bill met him with a soft kiss.

“Scrumptious,” Bill whispered and licked his lips before meeting Tom’s once more. “Whatever are you having? Doesn’t taste like the stuff I had,” Bill declared when they parted lips.

“Bill...” Tom said and leaned back in his chair. They stared at each other across the table and Bill felt a surge of butterflies taking up all the space in his stomach. Getting up abruptly, he gathered their plates and put them in the kitchen. 

“You’re okay?” Tom asked.

“I’m... fine,” Bill said and wiped across his forehead.

“Something I said?” Tom asked.

“Well, it’s hard to tell when you talk all the bloody time,” Bill snapped.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“So, how did yesterday go?” Andreas asked.

“We had dinner, talked, and went to bed.”

“It’s been two days now...”

“And?” Bill turned to look at Andreas whose face was busy making expressions that Bill had a hard time figuring out what he was trying to imply besides the obvious. He went into the back with Andreas trailing him like a faithful dog who didn’t want to miss his treat.

“What do you mean bed?”

“He doesn’t have a bed so he sleeps in mine,” Bill said and rifled through a few boxes to see if he could stock up on socks. “What? Am I the only one working in this store, Andi?”

“Where do you sleep?” Andreas asked.

“In my bed. Where else?” Bill calmly met Andreas’ eyes.

His friend was melting into a full smirk. “Ooohh... I see...” he nodded.

“Noooo, you doooon’t,” Bill mocked him and returned to the store and pulled a display drawer open to check how many marine coloured socks he stuff in it.

“So did you fuck?”

Bill licked his lower lip. “Did we fuck?” Pretending to think, he hummed and then shook his head. “No.”

“No? You actually had to consider that?” Andreas asked clearly disappointed.

“We’re roommates – until he finds something else.”

“And will he?”

“Oh, yes, he bloody well will.”

“Because he said so or because you said so?”

“I don’t have the space.”

“You need the rent money.”

Sighing Bill popped the drawer shut and pushed Andreas out of his way. “You’re sticky like a fucking koala baby, Andi. Get the bloody fuck out of my way.”

“I’m just curious, Bill. I want to know! You have a more exciting sex life than me, and you’re not even dating.”

“Andi. Nothing that rhymes with shagging happened. We slept and occasionally, I might have kicked him out of the bed because I’m a kicker when I sleep.”

“Oooooh,” Andreas cooed intrigued. “What did he have to say about that?”

Bill slowly turned to face his boss. “Ouch – when he was able to breathe again.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

After work, Bill came home and locked himself in. There was a delicious smell of something frying in the kitchen.

“Honey, I’m home,” Bill sing-songed and went to the kitchen immediately. Tom was cooking and he stepped closer to have a look over his shoulder.

“Hello Bill,” Tom said and caught Bill’s tempting lips when they settled over his.

Pulling back, Bill mumbled. “Sorry.”

Tom just smiled and tilted his head. “I’m making pasta.”

“Smells great. How was your day?”

“Exhausting. I had eight blow jobs.”

“Tom,” Bill said with a warning tone. “How was your day?”

“Do you really care, Bill?” Tom asked.

“I just kissed you,” Bill said pointedly as if that was evidence in itself. 

“I see,” Tom replied. “Anyway, I’ve become part of an experiment.”

“What’s that about?” Bill asked.

Tom turned half and let his eyes roam over Bill’s sitting form at the small table by the door. “You look very elegant,” he acknowledged Bill’s incredibly well-fitted ivory coloured suit and deep purple shirt.

“Tom...” Getting up, Bill rifled through his bag and found a pack of smokes. Lighting one, he inhaled and regarded his roommate for a few moments. “Well, you don’t.”

“You’re not making it easy for a guy,” Tom said and smiled.

“I don’t have to.”

“Don’t you ever date? Have fun?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Gees. Your defence mechanism is really defensive.”

“I do have fun. I’m going out tomorrow as a matter of fact,” Bill said.

“Can I come, too?”

“To watch me have fun?”

Tom laughed softly. “No, to have fun with you.”

“But you don’t know where I’m going.”

“You’ll be there,” Tom said.

Bill huffed and left the kitchen.

“Did I tell you that you look hot?” he heard Tom shout.

“Fuck...” 

Tom wasn’t really making it easy on Bill either.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Are you asleep?”

“Uhum.”

The sheets were rustling as Tom turned around.

Bill pushed his arm around Tom and Tom did the same pulling Bill close. “Sleep, Bill.”

Sighing Bill pushed his face close to Tom’s neck. “You smell good.”

Slowly, Tom pushed a leg between Bill’s and carefully, he rubbed his groin against Bill’s.

Bill moaned softly and pressed closer to Tom. “It’s good to have you in my bed, Tom,” he whispered in his ear. Lifting his chin, Tom pressed a kiss to his lips.

“And?” Tom whispered nipping Bill’s lower lip.

“And I guess I want you around.”

“So... are we...?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Don’t,” Bill almost hissed at Andreas, and then he schooled his features when a couple entered the store.

As usual, Andreas was pestering him for details. His and Tom’s date last night had been wonderful. Absolutely over the top and afterwards had been even better. Bill had trouble walking straight today and Andreas had picked it up like a bloodhound so fast Bill was surprised not to find his nose attached to his crack.

“How may I help you?” he asked the couple since Andreas was never the one to initiate these matters. It was amazing he even had a store if Bill wasn’t there to take care of... well everything.

When the couple left, Bill pointed at Andreas and said, “If I tell you, you’re owing me a double bonus for this one.”

“Whatever,” Andreas agreed gladly.

“Fine,” Bill said and rolled his eyes. “We bonked. The headboard totally smacked against the wall with every thrust. Happy?” he smirked evilly.

“Oh! Oh-oh...What?”

“And nothing.”

“Orv, c’mon Bill. Don’t be like that. That’s it?”

“That’s really it.” Andreas looked like a kicked puppy, and Bill chuckled. “You want details?”

“Lots.”

“Like real details of positions and how many times we came, and how loud we were, and that the landlord gave me a warning to keep down the noise this morning sort of crap?”

“Yes! All of it!”

Bill winked. “Well, I fell asleep. So. Nothing. Happened.”

Andreas’ face fell and then he pouted. Then his face lit up. “But you can barely walk! That’s solid evidence you at least did _something_!.”

“So? Maybe I’m faking it to get a reaction out of you. I fake my orgasms with Tom anyway,” Bill challenged him.

“You do not. You’re too much of a prude to simulate orgasms. I bet Tom tells Georg everything, so I can just ask Georg!”

Bill dropped his jaw. “Andi...” He pointed a finger and stepped close to Andreas who had to step a few paces backwards to avoid Bill’s long nail. “I dare you.”

“So... so you might as well just tell me... you know...” he stuttered, thoroughly intimidated.

Bill turned and went to call Georg.

The second his friend answered, he barked, “Did Tom tell you anything?”

“About what?”

“About... you know what if he said anything,” Bill elaborated irritably.

“He said nothing, but the way he walks funnily today I’m guessing he got some last night?”

“I... he does?”

“Yeah.”

“Why have you seen him?” Bill asked suspiciously.

“Because I went to get him lunch,” Georg said.

“What is it with you and feeding us lately? It’s not the fucking Zoo, you know!”

“You’re all so bloody skinny. Someone has to look after you.”

Confused, Bill looked at his phone. Then he disconnected. Biting his lips, he sat down on a chair with a delicate wince. Recalling exactly what had occurred last night, he got hard before he knew it. Tom had been incredible in bed. His stamina had exceeded Bill’s and only when Bill passed out from a particularly spectacular orgasm did they stop... That was six hours ago and Bill was literally knackered in every part of his body.

Determinedly, he speed dialled another number, and waited impatiently for Tom to pick up.

“Tom Trümper.”

“Did you tell Georg about us?” Bill burst out.

“Bill? My favourite roomie.”

“Cut the bollocks drabble. We’re so through, Tom.”

“I didn’t tell Georg anything!” Tom said.

“He said you’re walking funnily.”

“I’m not! I haven’t seen him.”

“He told me he came around giving you lunch!” Bill gritted his teeth. “That hinky shagging wanker!”

“Bill for crying out loud!” Tom said to get through to him.

“Don’t shout at me!” Bill yelled and hung up on Tom. Then he slowly put the phone in his inner pocket and turned to look at Andreas who stood staring with huge eyes. 

“I guess you’re leaving?” Andreas asked carefully when he saw Bill’s facial expression.

Bill didn’t respond but went to the bathroom to check on his makeup. Fat tears were leaking down his cheeks for no reason and angrily he tried to repair the damage, but the stream was endless. 

“Come on out, Bill. Isn’t this really silly? It’s actually dim-witted, so why don’t we go some place and get it out of our system? I’ll close the store and we’ll go and grab an obscene sized ice-cream and talk about what bothers you.”

Bill sighed in defeat and left the bathroom. Looking at Andreas’ concerned face he sighed again. “Fine...”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Did you break up?”

“I guess,” Bill said, licking his cone.

“You’re dim,” Andreas said.

“Probably.” Bill looked at Andreas. “Can I taste yours?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Andreas scolded him, but reached out and exchanged his cone for Bill’s just the same. “Call him and apologise. Why would you break up with him for telling Georg?”

“Because Tom is not my type. What was I thinking? If I call and apologise... I don’t even know what I would be apologising for!” Bill pointed at himself. “He should call _me_ and apologise... for whatever he did. And remember - so I don’t have to repeat myself, Andi - that Tom is not my type. What was I thinking?”

“Aaah. So this is just another excuse to slip out of a situation where you’re showing your emotions? I think I’ve heard that one before,” Andreas grinned with glee.

“What in bloody hell do you mean?” Bill narrowed his eyes.

“You’re a cold bitch with a freezer for a cunt, Bill Kaulitz.” 

Bill huffed but a smile broke out on his lips.

“What? No come back?” Andreas asked laughing.

“I’m just warming up, Andi,” Bill said. His phone vibrated in his bag but he ignored it and got up from the bench where they were sitting. Dumping his half-finished cone in the wastebasket next to him, he left his blond friend.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

Sitting outside of his building, Bill finally pulled out his phone. Tom had tried to get in touch with him so many times since he hung up on him that he didn’t care to check any of the messages. Instead, he dialled him. His phone only rang once before the receiver picked up.

 _“Bill?”_ Tom blurted the second he responded.

“Yeah, it’s me. What do you want?”

_“Look. This is ridiculous. What did I do? Because you’re accusing me of something I deffo didn’t do.”_

“Well. I just... I’m not ready, Tom.”

_“Fine.”_

“Fine?”

_“Sure.”_

“Just like that?”

_“Why would I force you if you’re not ready?”_

Bill swallowed. This was unexpected and he hated that. “I’m coming up. My life is too short for all this bloody drama.”

 _“...right,”_ Tom said hesitating. _“What do you want for dinner?”_

“Pizza,” Bill responded without having to consider it.

_“Could you pick up groceries while you’re still out?”_

“Fine. What do you need?”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“I’m full,” Bill groaned.

“Was a good pizza.”

“The crust was phenomenal,” Bill sighed content. While watching a few hours of television, they’d devoured two fabulous homemade pizzas Tom had cooked for them. None of them had mentioned Bill’s outburst from earlier that day. It wasn’t the first time it had happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Still, it lingered between them.

Bill was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Tom was on the left hand side, cradling his head in his arm. 

“You know that I still don’t have space for my stuff?” Tom mentioned casually, “...not to stress you about it or anything.”

“Then don’t.” Frowning, Bill turned his head. “Really?”

“Well, do you recall clearing space for me while I’ve been living here?”

“No... not really.”

“Well, will you?”

“I suppose I should. You’re paying half the rent and keeping me company in my bed at night,” Bill acknowledged.

“Including the electric bill and _half_ the rent, Bill. Technically, you’re living with me.”

Bill laughed. “My name on the contract, though,” Bill said, lifting a finger to point out the important fact.

Tom pretended to bite and Bill quickly pulled his hand close to his chest. In comparison to Andreas, Tom wouldn’t hesitate to actually bite. Turning, Bill faced Tom, and the two roommates looked at each for a while.

“What are we, Tom?” Bill asked taking the time to study Tom’s handsome face.

“Roommates?” Tom suggested.

“Yeah. Roommates are probably better,” Bill sighed already tired of the subject.

“I get that you need to be in charge of whatever is going on between...”

“Nothing is going on,” Bill interrupted. “So there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Fine,” Tom said backing off.

A moment later, his arms were full of Bill, who pressed close. Tom closed his eyes in frustration but didn’t reject the severely awkward creature in his arms. Bill was having issues, he just didn’t know what the bloody hell they were about, but the brunet had a problem with emotional intimacy and talking about it was never a variable.

“Go to sleep,” he said softly to Bill, who reached up and touched Tom’s hair.

“I so wish you’d unbraid those,” Bill murmured.

“Why?” Tom replied amused.

“I just think you’d look good... I mean... better with your hair... out.”

“Trust me. I don’t,” Tom said.

Bill snorted. “Blimey. You probably look better than me.”

“It’s not very likely that I’d ever respond to that? I’d lose my nuts if I agreed,” Tom laughed sexily, kissing Bill’s hair.

“Yeah, you would,” Bill purred back.

“And you like my nuts, don’t you?” Tom challenged Bill.

Bill pulled away slightly and looked Tom in the eyes. “I love your nuts... but since it sounds moronic to admit that to your roommate, don’t get any ideas. That kind of talk is saved for my boyfriend.”

Tom smiled luxuriously and Bill leaned in to kiss that gorgeous smile. “We should totally have a real cat fight soon and get this hairdo envy out of our systems.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Don’t,” Bill held up a hand at Andreas. “I really can’t deal with you right now.”

“You always say that and always end up telling me anyway! And for the record, I didn’t say anything, Bill,” Andreas said. “But you look really good today.”

Bill rolled his eyes and sighed. “Thanks, I guess.”

He’d barely put away his bag in the back before Andreas called for his attention. Coming back into the store, he took over helping a customer the next half hour, while Andreas did who knew what including fetching them both hot cups of coffee.

“You look sad,” the man said to Bill when his selected garments were brought to the till to be purchased. Flashing a set of pearly whites, he continued. “Could I invite you for lunch?” Blinking at Andreas, he continued, “if you wouldn’t mind tending the store while we’re gone?” He passed over his credit card.

Andreas winced and worried his lip while he tried to figure out what went on in Bill’s mind. His expression was blank so it could be anything.

“Sure. Just give me a moment to cancel lunch with my boyfriend,” Bill said, staring at the man.

“Your boyfriend?” the man asked.

“Yeah. You know - the guy I blow every night before I going to sleep,” Bill added and rung up the clothes that Andreas carefully bagged.

“Ah... I think I’ll turn down the offer after all,” the man said when Bill handed him back his credit card.

“Bye. I hope we’ll see you again soon,” Bill said when the man hastily left the store.

“I don’t think we’ll see him again, Bill,” Andreas said wistfully. Then he scratched his head. “You really blow Tom every night?”

“No. I broke up with him.” Bill took a careful sip of his coffee.

“That was yesterday. I’m sure you’ll change your mind soon,” Andreas added cheerfully.

“He wants me to clear a drawer for his stuff.”

“A drawer? The nerve!” Andreas laughed. “Bill. He _lives_ with you. You’re together.” Andreas fitted his fingers together to demonstrate. “You should clear half a closet for him. I’m sure he has more than one set of clothes.”

“We’re not _together_ ,” Bill said and copied Andreas’ graphic description with his own fingers. Then he turned to do something constructive. Turning abruptly, he stood nose to nose with Andreas. “Bullocks! Quit following me like a dog in bloody heat, for Christ sakes!”

Andreas nodded. “Sure.” Then he mumbled, “I don’t see why you keep denying it, though.”

“Don’t make it your business, Andi.” 

The blond shrugged. As if he’d ever not be concerned about Bill. Sometimes it felt like Bill really didn’t understand how much his friends cared for him. It was possibly a part of his charm.

Bill stepped around him, and went to the back to find something to stock up on. Passing a mirror, he stopped and stepped closer. He looked slightly gaunt. Sure, the suit was flawless, but Bill looked tired even to his own eyes. With a pinkie, he smoothed out an eyebrow. His makeup was slightly smeared in the corner and he touched up on it before he continued with the task he’d given himself.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Cheers,” Bill said and inclined his water bottle with Tom’s.

“What’s the occasion?” Tom asked and leaned back in his chair. This was the first time Bill visited him at work. He’d brought lunch, and Tom had gladly discarded the guilt smelling lunch Georg had brought him. Admiring Bill’s beautiful ensemble, he was impressed by how impeccable the lovely young man always came across. His choice of clothing was always bulletproof besides being extremely fashionable. Tom knew he’d look ridiculous if he tried to dress in those clothes himself, but Bill could step into a catalogue for Armani or whatever those designers were called any day and mingle like he belonged there. His makeup skills were a different story. Although Tom had said some unkind words to Bill the first night they met, in secret, he thought Bill looked incredible all dolled up.

“Nothing. Jus’ wanted to see you. See where you work.”

Tom smiled. That was nice. “Well, this is it. Not very glamorous but I’m not lacking inspiration. The view is extravagant.”

Bill looked around and found Tom’s view. Well... it was Hamburg, he estimated with a shrug. Then he became more aware of a stack of boxes on the floor. With a marker, Tom had scribbled words like ‘Clothes’ Shoes’ and the likes. He swallowed with a heavy bout of guilt.

“You change here?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, my roommate is having trouble clearing space for me, so yeah.”

“Sorry. I’ll try better.” Bill scratched his spiked up hair and went to look at Tom’s computer. It sure looked complicated. “What are you working on?”

Tom padded his thigh, and Bill sent him a warning glare.

“It’s easier to show you that way.”

“Suuure. Tom, I’m not your bloody secretary.”

“I know,” Tom said and smirked when Bill decided to sit on his thigh after all. “Give us a kiss,” he murmured and Bill leaned in and latched on to Tom’s mouth. 

Bill wasn’t really interested in the designs on Tom’s monitor. They looked like green swan necked door handles for all he knew.

“Mmm...” Tom moaned softly and put both hands around Bill, subtly manoeuvring him into straddling his lap. Putting his hands on Bill’s modest arse only made Bill crouch closer, and they made out for several minutes.

“Fuck,” Bill gasped and leaned away. He was so hard that he felt like bursting through his dress pants. Tom’s fingers were smoothing down his chest and before he knew it, his tie was loosened and the shirt buttons were being opened.

“Not here,” Bill complained, but lacking the conviction behind his protests. “Is the door locked?”

“Why not?” Tom asked as he pulled Bill’s shirt from his waistband. 

“Someone might barge in any second now.”

“You’re right,” Tom agreed but didn’t care. It wasn’t as if he’d get fired if someone surprised them mid sex. He put his mouth over Bill’s left nipple.

Bill caught his lower lip between his teeth and tried to stifle a moan when Tom sucked his nipple piercing just the way he liked it. Uh, the tingles went straight to his cock. “Bloody hell,” he whined. “So good, Tom.”

Tom sucked harder, and really took the sensitive flesh for a ride. Bill had both his hands around the back of Tom’s head for purchase, and he barely noticed when Tom unzipped his pants because of how fantastic he was feeling.

“Want me to jerk you off?” Tom suddenly asked and Bill was having trouble understanding exactly what he’d said to him.

“W-what?” Bill stuttered, his breath was laboured and his eyes closed tightly.

Tom had a hand wrapped around Bill and repeated, “I want to jerk you off.” 

Bill fought to open his eyes and looked down tying Tom’s flicking tongue against his pierced nipple to the feelings quivering in his groin. He could come from looking at it.

“All right?” Tom asked to make sure.

“Yes, of course, yes.” Bill licked his lips and only belatedly realised that Tom’s pants were also wide open, his cock resting against his taut stomach. “Bullocks,” Bill moaned and pushed Tom’s t-shirt up to his armpits. He wouldn’t mind sucking Tom off right now. Remembering the taste of Tom’s dick was almost making him change his mind about letting Tom jerk him off. The more he thought about it, the more his arousal flared inside him, and Tom only managed to tug a couple of time before Bill convulsed and shot his load all over their fronts.

Moaning Tom’s name raggedly, Bill slumped against Tom and his body jerked occasionally from being over stimulated. Tom grabbed his arms and ran his hands up and down slowly. All the fine hairs stood on end on Bill’s skin, as he shivered trying to come down from his climax.

“I don’t know how you do it,” he whispered. 

Tom just grunted and flexed his hips a few times trying to get comfortable under Bill’s weight.

Bill swallowed and looked down. Sperm was everywhere the way Bill had squirmed against Tom; he saw how Tom used that to spread it all over his own cock, and balls, his lower stomach and Bill got aroused all over by the sight of it alone. Sliding his body down over Tom’s, they rubbed their groins together the best they could in the position they’d taken in Tom’s chair. For the first time, Bill felt his heart was into it, and he kissed Tom with abandonment when Tom reciprocated, and moaned Bill’s name when he came.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“I might have to move to a bigger place, Tom.”

“Yeah?” Tom asked. He still had Bill draped all over his lap but they were dressed now.

“If there is going to be space for your measly boxes over there... we probably have to.”

“We?” Tom asked amused.

“I suspect you to move with me. You’re all so bloody fond of informing how I can’t afford the rent for a bigger place - and you still haven’t found a place of your own so you can abandon me like the cruel inconsiderate cunt that you are.”

“Of course,” Tom said and grinned - amused to no ends that Bill was almost accusing him for not moving with him.

“Do you have any... furniture?” Bill asked cautiously, brow already frowning with distaste. Tom’s style would clash against his and Bill already winced at the thought.

“I have some stuff. We’ll just get a place big enough for all our combined things. I might also have a card box or two more than the ones over there at Georg’s.”

“I-I-I’m not sure, by the way. I do love my flat. I’ve lived there for a long time already. Even the cracks in the wall paper speak to me,” Bill began pleading.

“Sure, and you love it when the toilet won’t flush, and how the cooker hood lets the steam out into the kitchen again after sucking up all the fumes. So shut up. We’re doing this. I cannot function in a shoebox.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Bill moulded against Tom and sighed utterly content. “Can I take a nap on you?”

“You can do whatever you want on me,” Tom replied and put his arms around him.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

Three days later, the two roommates went shopping for a bigger place. They had arranged for a couple of real estate agents to show them flats they’d picked out from browsing their website.

“This is the last today. No more stairs,” Bill huffed after climbing the staircase. The building didn’t have an elevator, and Bill was out of breath already by the third landing.

“You could have worn... more practical shoes, Bill,” Tom pointed out, nodding towards Bill’s high heeled boots.

“However, I didn’t. So shut your bloody mouth. We were going out, so I wasn’t going to choose _unbecoming_ foot shaped shoes.”

Tom shrugged. “As far as I know you don’t have foot shaped shoes.”

“Exactly. End of discussion.”

Tom caught the agent’s eye, and he smiled charmingly at her while he pushed his fists into the front pockets of his jeans. 

Waiting for the lady to open the front door to the flat, they went in after him. The woman started to give them the expected appraising tour, but Bill lifted his hand and made her stop already in the hallway.

“Tom...” he said in wonder and continued into the living room.

Tom looked around, too and liked the space and bright sunlight that streamed into the hallway from every room. Looking at Bill’s face, he could tell that the handsome man was already decorating the place in his mind as he took in every room. Smiling widely, he sucked in his lip piercing. This was the right place. After seeing all the rooms there had never been a doubt. A large living room to mingle their combined furniture and three bedrooms – more than sufficing their needs – Tom calculated Bill would need one of the rooms for keeping his clothes and accessories in. An office, and a place to sleep. Perfect.

Also, it wasn’t a bad thing that the address was closer to work so Bill wouldn’t have to drive. 

“I can’t believe you picked this one out. The other flats were mediocre compared to this. Can we really afford this?” With a big smile, Bill continued not expecting an answer.

“Yes,” Tom whispered after his retreating back. “We can.” Then he went to catch up finding Bill dreamingly taking in the bathroom. 

“Have you noticed how the sun shines through every window? I’m impressed. This is something else compared to my cramped dump in Hauptstrasse. Gods, it’s so sexy when a man has money on his bank account,” Bill gushed and looped his arm with Tom’s.

“Yeah, you would feel that about somebody. How come you don’t have any money?” Tom asked. They had a clear understanding, which was the only reason Bill had agreed to put his flat up for sale. No matter how things developed, because they were bound to with the history they already shared, none of them would get thrown out of the new flat. They had a place to stay until they chose to move on their own account. 

“I spent them,” Bill said, looking at Tom like he was dense. A second later, he detected a flicker in Tom’s eyes and he realised how it sounded.

“Fuck, I’m not a _spender_!” Bill emphasised. “But I have to maintain a certain look to work in the store.”

“So it’s Andi who’s cheap?”

Bill shook his head vigorously. “No. But I’m a lost cause with my own bills. I just seem to spend my money somehow and I have little saving possibilities.”

“How often do you shop?”

“Shop what? Clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Not very often. I get a new shirt occasionally, but the suits are from last year, which is stretching it too far in my opinion. I can’t walk around in old fashion in a fashion store. Even you can understand that.”

“And the suits are expensive.”

“They’re designer clothes. Figure it out yourself.”

“Couldn’t you borrow from the shop?”

“Nah. My size isn’t that regular. I’m very tiny besides being tall.”

Tom smiled. Bill was so small in his arms when they lay in bed. Shaking his head off the nice memory, he asked, “So Andi gets your size specifically?”

Bill nodded, pulling at his short spiky do.

“I want to get you some suits then,” Tom offered.

Slowly Bill raised his eyes to meet Tom’s. “Tom, I’m...”

“You’re having bloody issues asking for help, Bill. You’re ready to throw me out any second even though you can’t afford your own rent. Don’t be so...”

“Bloody watch it!” Bill flared up. “I’m officially throwing you out now, Tom. Forget about this... this fucking dump!”

Tom pushed his knitted white cap off his head and wiped a hand over his face. Turning, he slowly watched the real estate agent who looked extremely uncomfortable and he shrugged apologetically. “We’ll take, it.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“I’m not worried about you guys,” Georg mused. He stirred his coffee while looking at Tom. Gustav leaned back with his fingers threaded behind his head. They were at everybody’s favourite club. Tom already had the keys to the new flat but Bill hadn’t budged yet. He’d even changed the locker to the door of the old flat but given Tom a copy of the key nevertheless. He was quite silly.

“You kiss and make up faster than I can change my underwear,” Georg said amused.

Gustav snorted. “Did you sleep at Georg’s last night?” he asked Tom.

“No,” Tom said and waggled his eyebrows. “I slept where I do every night.”

“But he threw you out!” Gustav pointed out laughing at the ridiculous circumstances characterising how the very real but officially non-existing relationship between Bill and Tom had turned out. 

“I know. It’s weird,” Tom said, fondly remembering Bill’s long legs twined around his waist last night.

“I love Bill, but man – had he been my boyfriend, I’d gone insane a long time ago,” Georg said.

“You’ve got a special touch on that boy. I swear I’ve seen more wankers run away from him crying their losses than you care to know about. He plays tough to keep them at bay,” Gustav said.

“He does have a sharp tongue but he’s putty inside. That’s an incredibly turn on to me,” Tom said.

“There’s nothing putty about him,” Georg said. “He has claws that even make me wince if he’s not happy about something I did or said.”

“He’s had several lovers?” Tom asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Gustav said quickly and put his beer on the table. “But several have tried to get close but our Bill basically turns everybody down when we’re out.”

“He turned me down, too,” Tom said.

“He’s protective about whom he lets in,” Georg said nodding.

“He’s been hurt?” Tom asked and, by the look the Gs were exchanging, he could guess that the answer was yes. Bill had been burned by love. That would explain a lot but obviously make way for more questions on why Bill was such a pain in the arse. 

“Shutting me out, are you?” they heard a voice behind them.

“Bill!” Gustav got up and pulled him into a manly hug. Bill’s eyes darted Tom’s way, but he ignored him and went to hug Georg instead. Demonstratively, he sat as far away from Tom as possible at the bar.

Tom caught Georg’s eye and he shrugged. Bill was shutting Tom out for reasons they only knew.

Bill ordered a drink and pointed towards Tom. “Put it on his tab.”

“Hey dishy,” someone drawled as they slid into the empty seat next to Bill.

“Hey yourself,” Bill said steely, stiffening visibly.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man inquired loudly to be heard over the music that suddenly blared through the speakers making a few couples get up and dance.

Lifting his drink, Bill said, “Already had someone buying my liquor for me.”

“Well, they didn’t stick around long enough for your next,” the man said with the confidence of someone thinking they got at least half a leg closer to something tangible.

“Clear off,” Bill said dismissively. 

The man halted for a moment, halfway about to put his arm around Bill’s white linen clad shoulders. Then he shrugged and bought himself a drink instead.

Bill turned his head and wanted to say something to Gustav when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Tom wasn’t there. Turning to face the room, his eyes darted around quickly until he jerked in surprise when Tom stood in front of him.

“What do you want?” Bill asked suddenly feeling a little lightheaded.

“Oh, you sure look cracking, baby. What’re you having?” Tom asked.

Lifting his drink, Bill took a closer look. “Dunno. Something fruity.” Tom stepped closer between Bill’s thighs that spread willingly. He trapped him further between his arms when his hands rested on either side of the bar.

“Is this guy bothering you?” the man from earlier asked. 

“What? Are you defending my virtue or something?” Bill snorted and glanced half ways towards the guy but his eyes became drowsy when Tom latched his lips to his neck.

“Hey! Drop the x-rated material guys. It’s not even six o’clock,” the bartender warned Tom, who backed off of Bill.

“You smell terrific. You’re coming home with me,” Tom said.

Bill straightened up and the man looked like he was going to say something, but Bill’s smirk made him stop. “Dream on, wanker,” he scoffed confidently.

Putting some bills on the bar, Tom grabbed Bill’s wrist, pulled him off the stool, and literally dragged him across the dance floor.

“I’m going. I’m going. You don’t have to drag me, Tom.”

“But that’s the fun part,” Tom responded and pulled him close demonstratively a few seconds.

Bill shook his hand loose but continued to follow Tom all the way out to the street.

“Oh...” Bill said, looking at Tom’s car. He’d never seen Tom’s car before now and it looked expensive.

“It’s a company car. Not my own.”

“There’s no logo on the side,” Bill pointed out squinting.

“Well...” Tom gestured. “They were out.”

Bill shook his head. “Bullocks. I think this is your car. Open the bloody doors, Trümper.”

Tom activated the locks and shortly after, they got comfortable in the luxurious seats.

“You’re quite good at scaring people away.”

“I detest guys who try to pick me up.”

“Remind me never to do that again then.”

“I like it when you do it.”

Tom held on to the wheel. “I felt that once you were on a roll.” Tom smiled at him and wriggled his eyebrows. “So you liked it when I tried to pick you up the first time?”

Bill turned his head and sent Tom dreamy bedroom eyes. “Of course I liked it. Gods, Tom. You made me so hard I could barely walk away from the place,” Bill said and then he slapped both hands on his mouth as his eyes bulged in disbelief.

Tom laughed. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you said that.” 

“You better because I lied,” Bill squeaked, but Tom cackled with glee, turned the ignition that responded practically soundlessly and the couple headed for home.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Why do you explode so easily?” Tom asked later when they’d gone to bed.

“I don’t know,” Bill said and shrugged his shoulder delicately.

“Of course you do. You just choose not to tell me.” Tom stroked the backside of a hand along Bill’s cheek.

“Fine,” Bill said and cuddled closer to Tom’s naked body.

“We’re moving in on Wednesday. Remember that I’ve arranged with a moving company to come and move your furniture.”

“Wednesday...” Bill closed his eyes and enjoyed Tom’s arms pulling further around him.

“I’ve bought boxes, so you’d better use the weekend to pack down the other room,” Tom reminded him.

“How many did you get?”

“A lot.”

“Yeah,” Bill whispered and rubbed a hand over Tom’s back. “Kiss me?”

Tom smiled and pecked Bill’s nose. “You’re so charming.”

“When I want to be.”

“Oh, you’re a bitch most of the time, Bill. Trust me,” Tom scoffed. Bill smiled and Tom stopped thinking as he took in the beautiful sight of Bill’s eyes: smouldering passionate and the most striking brandy colour he’d ever seen. “Bliss...” he moaned and rolled on top of Bill to smother his small frame down in the bed for a warm moist position between his long thighs.

With a cant of his hips, Bill welcomed Tom.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Why the sad face, Bill?” Andreas asked. “I mean, is there any way I can’t guess what’s wrong?” he smirked.

“Nothing. I’m not in a good mood, so don't even start with me.”

Andreas lip-synced his friend. Those were the most common words Bill ever said to him. When he was done, he tutted, “Awww... Did bad Bill break up with nice Tom again?”

Bill gave him a finger, sighed, and sat down. Cradling his coffee cup, he took a sip. “We break up all the time, Andi. ”

“Yeah... It’s stupid considering you’re perfect for each other.”

Bill huffed. “Yeah right. I had to pack everything down this weekend. He wanted me to throw away so much of my stuff I was having a nervous breakdown.”

“Why would he ask you to throw away your stuff? Are you hoarding?”

Bill cringed inwardly. “No. Of course not. I’m just very attached to my stuff.”

Andreas grinned. “Yeah. Aren’t we all?”

“I’ve collected clothes and accessories for years and I don’t throw anything away unless I’ve never worn them. Besides I regularly go through my stuff and sort out.” Andreas nodded in understanding. “I love vintage and, to me, my old clothes are vintage.” Bill closed his eyes and sighed. “Tom didn’t really get my point.”

“Did you?”

“Did I what, Andi?” Bill asked; his eyes still closed.

“Throw away clothes?”

“No. I threw him out instead.”

“Man, you do that every day,” Andreas chuckled.

“Well this time he slept over at Georg’s...”

Andreas stopped chuckling. That was seriously not good. If Bill threw Tom out, it usually just meant Tom wasn’t supposed to getting any, and even then, Andreas suspected Bill and Tom had sizzling hot make up sex every night.

“Did you tell him to go there?”

“I don’t know what I said to him,” Bill said.

“But he has a key!”

“I know. Andi, I don’t know and I don’t care. It’s over.” Bill looked incredibly sad and Andreas didn’t know what to think.

“But you will move in with him, right?”

“He’s moving in with me, got it? What else can I do? I sold my flat, didn’t I? Besides my name is also on the new sales contract.”

“No shit?” Andreas asked surprised.

“He insisted that my name was on the contract, too. He didn’t want me to also not own it, because... because...” Bill’s voice hitched all of a sudden, and he got up in a hurry. “Fuck... How pathetic can this possibly get? And now my makeup is running,” Bill cursed with a shrill laughter before he escaped to the bathroom and shut the door when Andreas followed.

“Daft little cunt. You’re so head over heels in love with Tom. Only you’re the only one who cannot see it,” Andreas said quietly against the closed bathroom door.

“The bloody fuck I am!” Bill protested from the other side of the door in between the sobs he tried to muffle.

Andreas turned away from the door. He didn’t really enjoy seeing Bill like this. Bill was his best friend and the wall Bill’d built around himself to protect his heart was crumbling. Bill was hurting realising how vulnerable he really was. 

Finding his phone, Andreas had to do something and got hold of Georg.

“We need to intervene. Bill is breaking down, Georg. We can’t let that happen again. It took such a bloody long time to convince him to start going out again,” Andreas whispered.

“I know, Andi. I was there to pick up the pieces. But Tom is on his way, actually.”

“He is? Oh, well good then.”

“I’ve got to go. Don’t worry, Andi.”

“Okay.” Closing his phone, Andreas took a deep breath, went back to the door, and listened to the sounds. Bill had the faucet running and, after some time, it stopped. Suddenly, Andreas heard the door go in the store and he had to go back to check out who it was. As he had hoped, it wasn’t a costumer but Tom. The guy nodded to Andreas and he pointed towards the back with a thumb.

“He’s in there.”

“Thanks.” Tom nodded and quickly approached the backroom. Finding Bill didn’t take very long, since he came out of the bathroom in that moment.

Startled Bill stopped.

“Bill...”

“Tom. Why aren’t you at work?” Bill greeted.

“I couldn’t get any work done. I just kept doodling your face.”

Bill just stared at him, his long eyelashes looking suspiciously wet.

“Don’t get all shy on me. I’ve packed your things,” Tom said.

“What?” Bill asked, his voice too hoarse.

“I’ve packed the rest of your stuff.”

Lifting his chin, Bill looked at Tom for a few more moments communicating soundlessly. “All right.” Then he returned to the store, Tom following him.

Tom caught Andreas’ gaze and the platinum blond rolled his eyes.

“I saw that,” Bill said.

“Do you want to go home and check that I packed them the way you like it?” Tom asked.

Bill had a sharp reply to that ready, but then he bit his lower lip to stop the words from spilling. For some reason, he actually thought that would be inappropriate. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and left the shop, pretending not to hear the slap of a high five exchanged between Tom and Andreas.

“Tom!” he called out sharply.

“Coming, dear,” Tom grinned, as he hurried to follow his boyfriend.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“So how long did your last relationship last, Bill?” Tom asked casually, once they sat in the car on their way home.

“Why do you want to know?”

Tom reached out and flicked the ring in Bill’s eyebrow fondly. “Because you are the centre of my world and you’re out of course. That makes me out of course.”

“What a bloody load of fucking sappy puke, Tom,” Bill said.

“I don’t give a crap,” Tom replied readily. 

“Oh, so Georg spilled the beans?” Bill asked incredulously.

“He didn’t have to! It doesn’t take rocket science to figure out that you _are_ feeling crappy, Bill. Just one look at you and I think you’re going to break down. I need to do something about it. That’s how I’m put together. I want to fix things. Was it something I did? Have I ever hurt you? Haven’t I been there for you from the second I laid my eyes on you?”

Bill winced with every word Tom said, and eventually he shook his head.

“Bloody hell. This is really not a good time, Tom,” Bill said lifting a hand.

“It never is, Bill. I don’t want to force you to confess ten years of misery if you don’t want to, but you’ve been crying, haven’t you? I can’t just brush over it as if I haven’t noticed. Life isn’t hunky dory that way in my book.”

Bill rolled his eyes in incredulity at Tom’s insistence, but he squirmed in his seat nevertheless. In a fucked up way, Tom’s direct stare was turning him on at the same time as it shook his equilibrium.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like me,” Tom said quietly.

“I do. I do... like you.” Bill bit his lip, his eyes shone suspiciously. 

“I’ve had a wall to wall closet put into your dressing room today. I want you to have space for all your beautiful things.”

“What?” Bill croaked and tried to focus his bleary vision at Tom.

“I want you to have access to all your things in the new flat.”

“You wanted me to throw them away!”

“Bloody...” Tom stopped the car and closed his eyes counting to ten. They had reached their home address by now anyway. “Bill. Sometimes I feel like punching you and other times I... You know I never said that.”

Bill shivered. “Okay, so I exaggerated a little.”

“You want us to break up because you can’t handle commitment. It’s a classic example of shoving me away before you get hurt. So it’s easier not to get involved in the first place.”

“Fine. You figured me out. You’re too clever for me. Bye, Tom,” Bill said snidely, but he didn’t press the door handle after grabbing it.

“I’m waiting...” Tom said and put an arm up in the window, daring Bill to pull through and leave the car.

But the brunet did no such thing. Instead, he took a deep breath, and out of nowhere rushed the words out, “I dated some guy two years ago or so. I was the one approaching him in the bar, and we went straight home and shagged like rabbits for two days straight. I thought he was incredible, just amazing, and where had he been all my measly boring life? The bloody wanker promised me the moon for months, and then suddenly he told me I wasn’t quite what he was looking for. Besides, he was already married to some little tart in Mainz. Only afterwards, did I find out he’d stolen the cash I had saved.”

“Oh, fuck,” Tom whispered, totally unprepared for that.

“I haven’t really managed to fill up the emotional void since then. My bills have been out of control and I’m fucking broke, Tom.” Bill swallowed his pride and cleared his throat. There. It was out. Now Tom knew what had happened.

“Was that the short version?” Tom asked.

Bill scoffed. “Maybe I’ll give you the long chaptered one someday.”

“I’m in no hurry,” Tom encouraged Bill.

“Not now. Please,” Bill whispered, shocked that he’d actually told Tom that much.

“Okay. So you’ve shunned men ever since?”

“Just those coming on to me. I don’t want them near me if I can help it. I don’t need more smart arse leeches trying to get in my pants, but it’s hard being alone. I miss a partner.” 

Tom took his hand and Bill squeezed it for a moment before letting go. “Bill...”

Bill nodded. “It’s just daunting realising you like someone too much. That your looks are the only thing attracting a potential partner. But what they really think of you is that with a face like mine you must be as stupid as the worst stereotype blonde joke you can come up with. Why do you think I have short black hair? I’m a natural blond, Tom. I used to have really long hair,” Bill laughed dryly. “I’ve even modelled for fucking shampoo advertisements.

‘And I couldn’t not let you stay, Tom. I bloody needed your money. I’m so fucking sorry, Tom. I’m really ashamed of needing your money. I get it that you’re not in my position and that you get a decent salary.” Bill stopped to breathe and let his shaking hands rub back and forth on his thighs to calm down.

“Bill... I have a few things I have to confess to you, too.” Tom waited until he had Bill’s attention. 

“What? You’re dumping _me_ now? I guess it’s your turn anyway. I’ve used up all the slots on my dance card,” Bill joked humourlessly.

“Bill? I own that company.”

Bumping his head back against the headrest of his seat, Bill sighed, “What company?”

“The design company I work for... it’s mine.”

As Bill slowly turned his head to look at Tom, his expression was hard to figure out. However, as long as the beautiful man wasn’t spewing break up profanities at Tom, he hoped what he’d just said hadn’t added fuel to the bonfire. Tom’s patience concerning Bill was practically endless.

“I don’t get... it,” Bill finally said.

Encouraged, Tom nodded. “Okay. See, Georg and I go way back as you know, but we’ve never mingled our friends because our interests are too different to put everybody in the same room.” Checking to see if he still had Bill’s attention, he continued. “I’ve had a few lovers which never worked out for me. As soon as they realised I was loaded, they became greedy. I’m attracting that kind of lovers I’m afraid.”

“I don't believe you,” Bill said.

Tom smiled and cocked his head. “You’re right.”

Bill smiled back and shook his head. “You’re daft, Tom Trümper.”

“Bill. You’re beautiful. You’re incredibly strong and independent like I’ve never seen in anybody else. You know what you want and go for it. The things you don't want you make sure you’re getting rid of. However, I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.”

“Tom? You needed a place to crash and I reluctantly agreed. All of a sudden... we’re moving in together!”

“Yeah, but it was sort of my plan all along.”

“From a single conversation that didn’t get you anywhere if Georg hadn’t been my friend?”

“Exactly. And the fact that you have been reluctant to accept my money is a surprisingly turn on for me,” Tom said wriggling his eyebrows.

Bill rolled his eyes but he got what Tom was trying to say. “Thanks, I guess,” he said.

“And you’re hot,” Tom added. “I thought you were the sexiest boy that night.”

“So basically, you wanted to shag me?” Bill asked.

“That’s the point of coming on to people. Not to complement their university degree,” Tom said in a schoolmaster’s voice. “For what it’s worth, you sent out this strong independent vibe and I had to get involved with you. Your financial predicament became my ticket to get closer to you and wave my money at you, even though all you wanted was to push me away and kick my wallet up where the sun doesn't shine. It was brilliant!”

Bill frowned and had to smile at that. “Yeah. Not used to someone not wanting your money?”

“Yeah. You totally get me!” Tom smiled. “But seriously, when Georg warned me about this incredibly hot guy he had for a friend, he advised me to be very careful if I chose to approach you. So I approached you carefully, I just hadn’t expected that such a spirited passion was part of the package of getting to know you.”

“Thanks...” Bill said again, letting himself be flattered, only a fraction later comprehending the other part of Tom’s comment. “Did you say that Georg tried to match us?” he asked.

“Yeah. When I came over the second time and he started talking about your tight money situation, I admit I exploited that to get closer to you because you expertly rejected me the first time. You didn’t give me time to work my magic then.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that,” Bill said, smiling reluctantly nevertheless.

“I wanted to help you and you let me.”

Bill coughed. “I let you help me?”

Tom nodded with a smile. “Well, it hasn’t been easy since you kept throwing me out of the flat, but... the rent was always an issue between us. Toilet paper is very expensive and I’m glad to help out. I was never in a hurry to leave.” Tom winked at him.

Bill cracked half a smile. “Yeah – sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. You had your issues. I wasn’t close enough to you to have the right to know. Besides, you’ve thrown me out practically every single day since I met you.”

“I was afraid you’d steal my things,” Bill said.

Tom frowned. “Oh, come on. That’s a lie and you know it.”

Bill grinned. “Am I... a whore now?”

Tom smirked. “I’m not sure. What kind of services besides shagging have I paid for I wasn’t aware of?”

“Well, rent...”

“Well, you paid some of it, too. Does that make me the whore?” Tom asked.

Bill turned. “Hmmmm. We both paid the rent but you helped paying the electric bill, which I still owe you by the way.”

“Bill. Forget the stupid electric bill. It’s paid. It’s done.”

“We haven’t been living together long enough for next month’s rent to kick in,” Bill reminded him.

“And we won’t, because Wednesday we move out.”

“With such short notice... I’ve forgotten that we’re obliged to pay for the next hmmm...” Tom reached over and pressed Bill’s lips shut with his thumb and index finger.

“It’s taken care of. All you have to worry about is moving in and decorate your new home.”

Bill glared at him enough for Tom to let go.

“Any other things you want to confess, Tom?”

Tom laughed. “I think this is it for now. I need my hide. I’ll let you know the second I figure out something else I must add.”

“Fabulous. Let’s get out of the bloody car.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Oh, Tom. This is…” Bill turned and took large steps towards the walk in closet. The next evening after dinner, they went to have a look at the flat before the chaotic task of moving their stuff from their old place and to the new one. All their boxes were carefully marked. None of them wanted to find stuff a year later that had been lost in the confusion of unmarked boxes.

“It’s incredible. I hope it wasn’t too expensive,” Bill gushed and opened the doors and drawers to check out the capacity. It was overwhelming. “Wow... this is overwhelming!”

“Bill Kaulitz? Overwhelmed?” Tom smirked and loved the attention.

“Oh, absolutely. You’re so getting laid tonight,” Bill smirked back. Then he continued to explore his awesome closet. “Get out. I’m having a moment here.”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

Come Wednesday, the feeling wasn’t quite the same. As the couple arrived along with the moving crew, Bill hurried inside to estimate if, how, and where his stuff was put satisfactorily.

Suddenly, another team of moving people entered the flat with boxes Bill didn’t recognise and, to his shock, he realised they belonged to Tom. Tom was adding his stuff as well.

Somehow, he’d managed to repress the fact that Tom was in fact going to move in with his belongings, too. Bill was having a little internal panic attack as more boxes were added. Sure, they were put in Tom’s room - also known as the office, but still they were present and god only knew what hideous things were hiding inside them. 

Then the moving people showed up with Tom’s furniture and Bill just stared dumbly at it. Tom’s furniture were... nice. 

Tom came up behind him and put his arms around Bill. “Will they do?”

“Bloody wanker. They’re nicer than mine.”

“I’m sorry. Yours were nice?” Tom asked even though he knew perfectly well what Bill’s furniture looked like.

Bill grinned. “I suppose they weren’t.” Then he frowned. “The hell? Of course, my furniture is nice... but yours are nicer. How come you have better taste than me?”

“I have more money,” Tom responded.

“Ah. That was the correct answer.”

“Can you handle it?” Tom murmured and nosed into Bill’s neck.

"Tom...” Bill turned in the circle of Tom’s embrace. “I’ll try to bitch less, but it’s not easy when you’re such an easy target.”

“Of course. Would it help to throw me out?” He lifted a questing eyebrow and Bill frowned.

“No. We made a deal.”

“Have you ever followed that?”

Bill sniffed. “No.”

“Maybe I should throw you out?”

“I don’t have any other place to crash.”

“Neither did I.”

Bill smiled knowingly. “You could have moved to a hotel.”

“With your shaggable arse in the neighbourhood? No way.” Tom smiled and shook his head vigorously.

Bill started laughing. “This is such a ridiculous argument!”

“I kind of like our arguments.”

“Yeah,” Bill sighed. Then they had to find another place to stand because the moving people had to put down furniture around the space they were occupying.

“I’d better give them a hand,” Tom said and pecked Bill’s lips.

Scoffing, Bill said, “I’m not going to. They’re paid to carry my load.” Nevertheless, he followed Tom down and enjoyed watching his boyfriend doing some manual labour while he smoked a cigarette and was generally in everybody’s way.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Bill...”

“Hmm?” Bill hummed and wiped a couple of drops from his brow. He was still enjoying the buzz of the aftermath and turned to push closer to Tom who was still on his back.

Threading his fingers behind his head, Tom looked at the ceiling. “Wanna marry me?”

Instantly, Bill froze and stared at Tom. Noticing the nervous twitch at the corner of his eye, Bill waited before responding.

“Is this because I made you come twice?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t ask someone who’d skip second and make me come once and a third time.”

Bill frowned and then smiled but then he rubbed his neck. “Really?”

“We’ve known each other a month or so... I lost count while being kicked out the same amount of time... I think it’s time.”

Bill snorted. “Let’s begin with an engagement. Knowing myself, I’d probably break us up on a daily basis. Do you have a ring?”

“No,” Tom smiled.

“That’s your proposal? No ring?”

“No ring.”

Bill laughed and kissed Tom. “Then I say...” Kissing Tom, he crawled on top of him and whispered his answer in his ear.

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“Did you hear it, Gustav?”

“Yeah, I got my invitation this morning.”

“Shit. I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’re happy, Georg.”

“Of course I’m bloody happy, Gusti!”

“Our little Bill is getting married,” he mock sniffled.

“Yeah. Wonder who takes whose last name...”

“It has to be Tom. He’s Bill’s bitch,” Gustav said.

“I don’t think Tom bottoms in that relationship.”

“I don’t think Tom tops.”

Georg frowned. “There is a huge difference there.”

“We’re both right then.”

The G’s looked at each other.

“Oh. All right then,” Georg said.

“You don’t get my point, do you?”

“No. Not really.”

“If Bill is riding Tom, he’s on top – bottoming. Then Tom is on his back but topping,” Gustav explained.

Georg shuddered when the graphic image hit his third eye. “Don’t ever do that to me again!”

,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,¤,,’’¤’’,,

“This was your dream all along?” Bill smiled at Tom.

Tom looked at the beautiful man next to him. He was dressed in a black dyed Egyptian cotton ensemble. The fabric flowed beautifully with every movement and Tom smiled kissing him. “Where do you want to go on our honey moon?”

“I always wanted to visit the Maldives.”

“We’ll go there.”

“Is it this too soon? I mean it’s only been four days ago since you asked me the last time.”

“I’ve proposed for the last four months, Bill. We only have one life. I for one am not waiting for the best part in my next. I was ready to ask you that first night.”

“Yeah. I have that reaction on people,” Bill smirked. “Hey, don’t get all philosophical on me!” he then laughed. 

“When you know it, you know it,” Tom said quickly getting lost in Bill’s made up eyes.

“If you don’t mind, gentlemen. Can we continue?” the priest said.

Breaking their moment, Tom and Bill turned to face the priest again.

“And I hereby pronounce you husband and husband.”

Champagne bottles were opened and music started playing. People spread out on the dance floor surrounding Bill and Tom, as they joined the festivities in the bar. What more appropriate place to have their bachelor party and wedding all in one party than the place where they met the first time?

:D

End of tale 23. 10. 2011


End file.
